Interrgation
by puzzlemistress
Summary: The Team finished up a mission with Red Arrow and they find Kaldur in a compromising position Koy story if you don't like don't read it


After the Team, including Roy, captured Vertigo, it was left to Aqualad and Red Arrow to handle the interrogation. Arrow simply refused to do it with anyone else but Aqualad. They watched through the two-way mirror as Aqualad stood stoic and calm while Red stood behind him. At first, it was going peacefully and smoothly, taking away Arrow's language and outbursts. Aqualad took control of the situation and was able to get a confession. The Belle Reve guards came and took Count back to his cell, leaving the two of them alone. The Team was about to collect the two heroes and leave; Superboy noticed that door locking quietly.

"Guys, look," he pointed to Red, taking off his mask, and walked away from the door.

Roy strolled behind Kaldur and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. He slightly pulled away from him, but he was tugged to his chest.

"Someone might see us," he whispered in protest.

"I've wanted to put my hands on you all damn day. I am going to put my hands on you," Roy nuzzled into his neck.

"If the guards catch us-"

"Then I'll cuss 'em the hell out," he placed a firm kissed on his cheeks.

"And if anyone else does?"

"They'll become a missing person," he chuckled and turned around to face his secret lover.

"Good luck with that my darling," he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Roy picked him up and placed him on the table. He wrapped his legs around his waist as a small chuckle escaped his lips as Roy kissed him deeply. Robin quickly pushed the microphone in the room off, making sure the kissing couple didn't hear them.

"When? How? Why?" Wally rambled at lightning speed.

"Shut up!" Artemis snarled while pointing to the mirror.

Kaldur pulled away slightly while Roy dove in for another kiss. He leaned closer, continuing the kiss, as he felt his hand creep up to his hip bone. They finally pulled away to catch their breath as he moved to stroke his cheek.

"You weren't there when I woke up this morning," he scowled playfully while giving him a small peck.

"I had things to take care of before the mission my love," he chuckled while rubbing his shoulders.

"Still missed my baby fish in my bed," Roy pouted softly as an another chuckled shook Kaldur's body.

"I will try to be home tonight."

"You better be. I might have to give you a time out."

"I am petrified," he rolled his eyes teasingly.

"So you got jokes now."

"Do I?" Kaldur smirked softly.

"You little tease," Roy tickled him causing a loud laughter echo in the room.

"If you-you continue this behavior, someone is going to find us," Kaldur laughter while trying to push Roy's hands away.

"I don't care," he purred softly while his hands moved under Kaldur's body, groping his ass firmly.

The Team watched the somewhat intimate the moment as Roy placed a kiss on his temple. Kaldur moved, so he was closer to the edge of the table and pulled his boyfriend in for a deep kiss. Kaldur, teasingly, placed his hands under Roy's shirt, rubbing his sides lovingly with his cold hands. Roy shuddered at the cold touch as Kaldur chuckled again, enjoying his small victory. Roy picked him up by his butt and held him against the wall behind them. Kaldur gave a small shout in shock and wrapped his legs around Roy's hips.

"Tease," he growled while nipping at his neck.

"I would never," he kissed him again.

The Team was surprised to see them in that position. They kept kissing and stroking each other when the Team finally felt like intruders. As they were about to leave, they heard a soft thump echo the room. They saw Kaldur now standing on the floor reaching for Roy's mask on the table.

"I will see you at home," he whispered as he placed the mask gently on his face.

"You better," Roy, now becoming Red Arrow, smirked as he pecked his cheek.

He unlocked the door, and they left the room as if nothing happened. The Team crumbled to act natural and if they just came into the room. The pair, not noticing the odd behavior, simply shrugged and headed to the Bioship. They were surprised to see the pair of them acting friendly to each other. The Team followed them to the Bioship and headed home to the Cave. No second glances to each other, not even talking to each other. Completely different to the scene they witness several minutes ago, the pair of them not being able to keep their hands off of each other. When they arrived at the Cave, Roy said he was going to head back to Star City for the night. The 'boyfriends' shook hands, and Roy beamed himself back to his city. Kaldur dismissed himself from the room to finish the mission reports. The team did catch though that Kaldur said he was going to head 'home' after he finished. The team silently knew better than to believe that.


End file.
